


Life Is No Fairy Tale

by Blacksky92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex in later chapters, Humiliation, M/M, Rape In later chapters, Set during the goblet of fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksky92/pseuds/Blacksky92
Summary: Voldemort brings Harry to his knees while torturing him in front of Tom Riddle Senior's grave stone. Harry knows there is no way he will be able to get out this one on his own, who will come to Harry's rescue?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Harry flinched as the bladed statue threatened to slice his throat.   
  
He never asked for this, never wanted it, so why then was it happening?   
  
He shouldn't be so surprised, his life had been this way since he was born, heightened of course by his last 4 years at Hogwarts.   
  
Now here he was, mercilessly held by the dark lords magic a top of Tom Riddle Senior's grave.   
  
Life could be such a cruel joke at times.   
  
He refused to look up at the monster of a man, yet it took all his strength to resist darting his eyes across to Cedric, who's body lay empty and lifeless on the graveyard floor.  
  
It was all his fault, maybe he would have been better off to let the maze consume his rival, his friend.   
  
Maybe then the young man would still be alive and not died a senseless death at the hands of this deeply despised man.   
  
Harry couldn't deny the heart pounding pleadingly in his chest.   
  
There was a very real possibility that he would die tonight.   
  
Then what?   
  
How would the world stand a fighting chance against Voldemort?   
  
"Aww, such a handsome boy." Voldemort smirked as he pushed his foot against the dead boy's face.  
  
"Stop it!" Harry cried out, unable to control his agitation at the Dark Lord's actions.  
  
"Harry, I had almost forgotten you were there." The dark lord smirked, taking great delight in the position of power he now held over someone who nearly wiped him out forever, all those years ago.   
  
How times had changed.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, irritated at his own stupidity for drawing attention to himself.   
  
Or perhaps it was more an attempt to mask the fear coursing through his pounding veins.   
  
When he woke up this morning, he never imagined in his wildest dreams he would wind up here.   
  
How he wished he could escape this disturbing place.   
  
He was aware the triwizard cup would be grueling, but he never once imagined it would lead him here, to the grave site of Voldemort's father.  
  
"Whats wrong Harry?" Voldemort chuckled, flicking his wand in front of the young wizard.  
  
Harry clenched his teeth, clutching desperately at the strong arms of the statue; half of him wanting them to release him, the other half cowering behind the minimal protection they offered.  
  
He knew it wouldn't be long before the Dark Lord would start to get serious, using him as sordid entertainment to appease his followers.

He was going to be used as an example of what happened to those who opposed the Dark Lord.  
  
It would be violent and gruesome, and Voldemort would have free rein, after all, who was going to stop him?  
  
Harry hardly had time to think as the grip holding him in place suddenly released him; causing his body to tumble towards the dirt beneath him.   
  
He braced himself, he didn't need anyone telling him that he was on his own, it was a fact that had been made painfully obvious to him.  
  
As it stood, he could see no way out.   
  
How was he supposed to take on a gathering of death eaters, never mind the Dark Lord himself?  
  
Perhaps this was truly it, perhaps this is where he was meant to die.  
  
  


~*~*~ 

  
Something was wrong.  
  
Very wrong.  
  
The dark mark on his arm felt as though it were alive once more.   
  
The sensation disgusted him.  
  
He had taken for granted it's dormant state all these years.   
  
Snape slowly pulled up his sleeve, attempting to avoid attracting the attention of the crowd around him.   
  
He never did enjoy events such as this.   
  
Though, that was beside the point.  
  
It was as he feared as his eyes traced the snake coming alive on his forearm.  
  
This could mean only one thing.  
  
The Dark Lord was back.  
  
But how?   
  
Where?  
  
Snape's heart pounded in his chest; this was by no means a coincidence.   
  
The timing, it was far too suspect.   
  
This was the final event, by now one of the challengers should have reached the cup, but then why were they not transported back to here by now?  
  
Snape rose in his seat, his eyes searching the maze, as though doing so would reveal any clues to answer his question.  
  
There was a reason Potter's name got added to the cup, there was a reason he was forced to endure the tournament.  
  
It had all led up to this moment.  
  
This whole thing was no accident.  
  
He had to find Dumbledore at once.  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry." Voldemort shook his head, the condescension in his eyes betrayed the absence of empathy within them.  
  
"What are we going to do with you?" He chuckled as he paced in circles around the young wizard.  
  
"I know." The Dark Lord's chuckle turned maniacal as he raised his wand before waving it once before the wizard.   
  
An eruption of laughter filled Harry's ears as a gentle breeze suddenly felt cold against his skin.  
  
Harry gasped, a humiliating realization dawning on him, he was too afraid to cast his eyes down over his body, afraid of what he would find.  
  
He had no choice.  
  
He was naked.  
  
The young wizard winced as he struggled to drown out the ever growing laughter.   
  
No.   
  
Don't react.  
  
He couldn't show that they were getting under his skin, despite his entire being succumbing to an overwhelming sense of vulnerability.  
  
How was he supposed to get himself out of this one?  
  
Harry mentally shook his head, he had to get to his wand, it was laying there, in the dirt.  
  
It offered the only chance he had for survival.  
  
"Oh, but I'm not finished with you yet Harry." Voldemort stepped closer, as though reading the wizard's mind before kicking the wand away with his bare toe.   
  
The Dark Lord's words were met with an eruption of laughter, all of which emanated from behind him.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort muttered, his lips quickly engulfed by a sadistic smile.  
  
Harry writhed in agony as he tried his best not to give the Dark Lord the satisfaction of knowing he was hurting him.  
  
He knew it was pointless, this whole game was.   
  
What real chance did he have to defeat Voldemort?   
  
Even when he was at the top of his game and not ambushed like he was right now.   
  
How could Voldemort expect him to be a real challenge now?   
  
He was tired, hungry and not prepared for this series of events at all.  
  
"Haha." The Dark Lord chuckled before whisking his wand back, allowing the young wizard a few moments to rest before he inflicted his next mode of torture.   
  
He wanted this to last.  
  
No, it was more than that, he needed this to last.  
  
He had been waiting for this moment for all those years, since that damn curse rebounded and killed him.   
  
No.   
  
Now it was time to remind the world of who it's rightful leader was.   
  
"Lucius!" Voldemort sneered, commanding the man to his side.   
  
Harry forced himself to look up, he had to be prepared for whatever the Dark Lord was about to serve him.   
  
"What is it my Lord?" The blonde wizard hesitated as he stopped at the Dark Lord's side.  
  
Voldemort smirked, his eyes never leaving Harry's naked form as he pressed his lips to Lucius's lips.  
  
He wasted no time whispered a series of words into the man's ear.  
  
Lucius grew more pale with each passing word.  
  
Harry's heart pounded, this couldn't be good if Voldemort's plans had this effect on even a seasoned death eater like Lucius.  
  
  
  


~*~*~

  
  
"Allow me." Snape offered as he followed the Headmaster into his office.   
  
He had spent the walk across the castle until now to explain his concerns to the only man he knew could help.  
  
"It's too dangerous Severus. I simply cannot allow it." Dumbledore spat, a little too forcefully as he headed straight for his pensieve.  
  
"Albus, there isn't much time." The potions professor reiterated, straining his mind for an details he may have neglected to mention.  
  
"No Severus, it would undo years of work, can you not see that?" Dumbledore bit back as he turned to face the professor.  
  
"What good is it if Potter dies now?" Snape sneered, his eyes darting between the pensieve and the Headmaster.  
  
"What, are you telling me that you've come to care for the boy?" The Headmaster's eyes narrowed upon the Slytherin.   
  
His eyes betraying the fact he seemed to be universally aware of everything.   
  
It made the Slytherin wonder why the man even bothered to ask.   
  
Or perhaps he just did that to extract more information than what would otherwise be willingly offered.  
  
Snape turned away from the wizard, as though afraid his eyes would betray a truth Albus was not aware of.  
  
"He is all that remains of Lily." Snape muttered, as though not truly wanting the Headmaster to hear his words, yet feeling compelled to at least say something.  
  
Dumbledore sighed before pacing across his office until he reached his desk.  
  
A few moments passed in silence, moments that felt like eternity to the potions professor.  
  
"Fine." The Headmaster sighed before raising his wand.  
  
Within a moment, a blanket appeared at the edge of his desk.  
  
"I'm sure Harry won't mind if you borrow this. Whatever happens, do not ever let the Dark Lord know you are there, do you understand?"  
  
Snape nodded his answer before collecting the cloak within his grasp.  
  
"I trust you know where he is?"  
  
"The dark mark will take me there, I have to pray he does not sense my presence but with this invisibility cloak he won't know it is me who is aiding Potter."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, he could no longer mask the worry plastered across his face as he watched Snape leave his office.  
  
  
  
~*~*~

  
  
"My Lord." Lucius's words wavered at the the Dark Lord's orders, his voice lacking resolve as he looked to Voldemort for clarification or perhaps a retraction.  
  
"You mean you want me to-"  
  
"Yes Lucius."  
  
The blonde wizard slowly paced towards the chosen one as he lay naked on the ground.   
  
Hesitation echoed within his deliberately slow steps.  
  
Harry knew Lucius was coming for him, but to do what to him?   
  
He couldn't be sure.   
  
His heart pounded as he ordered his body to move, yet it would not yield to his commands.  
  
"Now now Potter," Lucius's cold voice greeted his ear as he instinctively tried to move away.  
  
The blonde withdrew his wand, aiming it at the young wizard before muttering a curse Harry was not familiar with.  
  
The boy gasped, a forced acted out upon his body, restraining him.   
  
The force soon manifested into something tangible as chains secured his wrists together, while a bar forced his legs apart.   
  
Harry bit down, soon realizing the series of events that were in stall for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape's heart pounded as he draped the invisibility cloak over his body. He had to qualm his breathing if he had any hope of pulling off a rescue.   
  
The professor braced himself, he expected to find Potter in a dreadful state, yet, he also did not expect to find him dead. The Dark Lord was sure to drag out his torture until he grew bored.   
  
A fact that was also Potter's saving grace. If it were anyone else, they would surely be dead by now.  
  
Snape took one last deep breath before stepping into the mission.

  
~*~*~

  
Harry lay face down in the dirt, the taste of mud in his mouth as he instinctively tried to spit it out. Yet, he also knew that right now it was the least of his concerns.   
  
"Crucio." Lucius muttered, his words quickly joined by a serenade of laughter.  
  
The young wizard felt his body tighten, his lungs pleading for mercy as the sensation of a thousand needles violated his body. Harry shook violently as the sensation eased.   
  
Exhaustion flooded his entire body yet he knew this was only the start.  
  
The worst was yet to come.  
  
Harry knew that by the end of this he would be dead. It would be hours before anyone realised something was wrong, and how long after that before they discovered the cup had been a portkey?   
  
His eyes darted over to Cedric's limp body. He would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. He knew he was going to die anyway, why couldn't Voldemort just do it now? Like he had with Cedric?   
  
Nausea rose in Harry's stomach as he watched Lucius raise his wand once more.  
  
What did the wizard have in mind this time?  
  
Harry grimaced as Lucius muttered yet another unfamiliar curse. He felt as though he were a guinea pig, terrified of what the man's words would yield upon his body.  
  
Harry instinctively gasped as the restraints holding him in place tightened still, making it harder still for him to breath.  
  
"Hurry up Lucius! I knew you didn't have the stomach for this!" Voldemort chuckled as he spat the words at the blonde wizard.  
  
Harry dared not turn around to witness the expression in either wizard's eyes. Though he also sensed reluctance in Lucius's actions, which surprised him. He assumed the pure blood would delight at the opportunity to torture the 'chosen one', yet he hesitated.  
  
Was it because others were watching?  
  
Was it because the Dark Lord was using this as an opportunity to punish Harry but Lucius too?  
  
Or was it because he himself had also hoped the Dark Lord had been killed all those years ago? Now he was back and more vicious than ever.  
  
Harry instinctively attempted to close his legs, yet it was futile as the metal restraints grated against his ankles.  
  
He knew now that the only thing he had to look forward to was deaths warm embrace. There was no other way he was getting out of this situation.  
  
After all, who knew he was here?  
  
He could never recall a time in his life where the situation had felt so hopeless. He would relive another childhood at the Dursley's if it meant he didn't have to suffer this.  
  
Harry was jolted from his thoughts as he heard a belt buckle loosen.  
  
This was really about to happen, wasn't it?  
  
What would happen to him after he died? Would his body be left to rot on top of Voldemort's father's grave?  
  
Or would the Dark Lord parade his dead corpse around the wizarding world, as a trophy of sorts. If for no other reason than to destroy any lingering hope that remained in the hearts of his enemies?  
  
Harry's heart began to pound furiously in his chest. He was glad none of his friends had to see him like this.   
  
Damn he wished he'd spent more time with Ron and Hermione when he had the chance. Why had he allowed his and Ron's relationship to become so strained at the start of the year? That was valuable time he could have been spending with his best friend.  
  
He had been a terrible friend to them. He was so lucky to have had Ron and Hermione in his life.  
  
Harry's fingers sunk into the mud as Lucius's fingers pried his cheeks apart.  
  
The young wizard grimaced in disgust as his entrance became visible to the blonde.   
  
The young wizard closed his eyes as something hard pressed against his opening.   
  
"Ah yes. The great Harry Potter. Where he belongs." The Dark Lord chuckled as he swooped around the scene before him, as though trying to attain a better vantage point.  
  
Harry flinched as the hard cock pushed through his opening, violating his fragile body. It was a sensation he seemed incapable of ignoring as he gritted his teeth. He needed a distraction from the searing pain in his backside. Yet, this dismal graveyard offered him nothing except more fear.  
  
"Do it Lucius! Just like we discussed." Voldemort crooned as he stood over Lucius.  
  
"My Lord." Lucius began, his voice faltering slightly as he wished someone else would be assigned the centre stage.   
  
He was glad his wife weren't here witness this atrocity.  
  
"You have no stomach, just like your father." The Dark Lord spat as he withdrew his wand before aiming it once more at the chosen one.  
  
Lucius grimaced as Voldemort traced lines over the teenager's supple flesh. Each stroke lead to the creation of a tear across Harry's skin.  
  
Harry clenched his jaw, resisting the urge to cry out with every fibre of his being. He refused to give Tom Riddle the satisfaction.  
  
He couldn't wait for this to be over, regardless of how it ended.

~*~*~

Snape darted his eyes around the grim scene before him. His eyes fell upon the Dark Lord as his heart skipped a beat.   
  
So it was true.   
  
He was indeed back.   
  
Snape lowered his gaze as a pang of defeat pounded into his heart.  
  
No.  
  
He knew this was eventually going to happen one day. He knew it. Dumbledore knew it.  
  
Yet, it still didn't make today any easier to stomach.  
  
Snape's eyes continued to survey the dark graveyard before falling upon Lucius.   
  
Why was he on his knees? The potions professor trudged slowly towards him, careful to remain silent as he got within a few feet of the man.  
  
It took all of Snape's will power plus some not to gasp as his eyes fell upon the naked boy underneath Lucius.   
  
He knew to expect the worst but he hadn't predicted this.  
  
This was...  
  
Snape shook his head as he struggled to find the right word.  
  
He had to get Potter out of here at once, but how?  
  
A diversion perhaps?  
  
But what to use?

~*~*~

Harry felt a trail of warm liquid drip down his inner thigh. He wasn't sure if it was blood or semen, but either way it didn't really matter, it wasn't going to change the outcome of these events.  
  
"That didn't take long Lucius." Voldemort taunted as he watched the blonde withdraw his cock from within Harry's body. He didn't mask his amusement as he observed man's fluids spill out of Harry's opening.  
  
"My Lord," Lucius began as he stuffed his penis back into his trousers.  
  
"Silence!" Voldemort demanded, causing even Snape to flinch on impulse.  
  
The Dark Lord traced a circle around Harry's bare body, as though contemplating what to do with it next.  
  
The party was just getting started and Harry knew it.   
  
"If Snape were here, he'd be the next one to fuck you Potter." Voldemort spat as Harry closed his eyes, his body was trapped in this nightmare of a graveyard, but his mind didn't have to be.  
  
Snape's eyes widened at the Dark Lord's words.   
  
How dare he be so presumptuous?   
  
Why had he been so foolish all those years ago?  
  
This man is not great, he is not cool.   
  
He is nothing but a mad man.  
  
As mad as one can go.  
  
Why had he followed this atrocity so blindly?  
  
Now it was a price he would have to pay for with the rest of his life.  
  
Or until the Dark Lord was dead, whichever came first.  
  
He wanted nothing more than his freedom back. If he wasn't under the Dark Lord's thumb, then he was under Dumbledore's.  
  
The Dark Lord had to be stopped and, as Dumbledore had told him, Potter was their best chance to defeat him.   
  
"Now I suppose it's my turn." Voldemort chuckled, almost maniacally as he shoved Lucius to the side.  
  
"Yes. Let us see how this new body performs."  
  
Snape grimaced as he could no longer bear witness to the revolting scene playing out before him.  
  
Nor could he allow Lily's son to be violated and humiliated further by the Dark Lord.  
  
It was bad enough that Lucius had already done that.   
  
Snape clenched his jaw as he raised his wand, watching, waiting until the moment where Voldemort stood the furtherest from Potter.  
  
The professor mumbled a curse as an explosion resonated through out the graveyard.   
  
The sound was so intense that no one could ignore it.  
  
The giant cauldron that had given a body back to the Dark Lord had detonated, leaving it's boiling residue littered across grave stones and death eaters alike.  
  
Snape wasted no time as he crept towards Harry, crouching over him as his lips murmured a counter binding spell.  
  
Within a second the chains had vanished.  
  
Harry gasped at the realisation he was no longer bound.   
  
But how?  
  
He felt as though his heart had been put back into gear instead of being sucked into the endless abyss that was desperation.  
  
He wasted no time as he lurched for his wand, despite the agony coursing through his body.  
  
"Potter, I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
Harry turned into the direction of the voice, yet his eyes met only the dark graveyard.  
  
Was he going mad?  
  
No.  
  
He was certain that the voice he had just heard was not in his head.  
  
It sounded almost familiar.  
  
Almost like...  
  
Harry's eyes bolted open as he suddenly realised who the owner of the voice was.  
  
Snape?  
  
But why would Snape save him?  
  
Yet his voice was slightly different, as though absent it's distinctively calm drawl.   
  
Was Snape... panicking?  
  
He hardly had time to think as a strong hand grasped his wrist, the dark graveyard disappeared before his eyes as his whole body felt as though it were being strangled and distorted.  
  
What was this feeling?   
  
Was this what apparation felt like?  
  
Harry could barely stay conscious as his body was relentlessly pulled and contorted. Until finally he felt his back collide with cold, wet grass.  
  
The evening sun greeted his eyes, it was a sight he never thought he would be so relieved to witness.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry stammered as his lungs demanded the fresh oxygen be within them.   
  
"The Dark Forest." Snape stated as he pulled the invisibility cloak from his body.  
  
"I believe this is yours." He continued as he used the cloak to cover the boy's naked body.  
  
"T-thank you." Harry stuttered, though they were two words he never expected to be whispering to Severus Snape of all people.  
  
"Here, drink this." The professor fished a vial from his pocket before offering it to Harry.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"It will ease the pain, trust me." Snape reassured the young wizard as he took the bottle of licorice coloured liquid.  
  
Harry nodded before drawing the vial to his lips.   
  
The young wizard had never dreamed of ever imagining the Dark Forest would relax him. Up until that point it had always been full of terrifying monsters. None of which scared him half as much as what Voldemort was capable of did.  
  
"Come." Snape nodded his head towards the castle as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist before dragging him to his feet.  
  
"It's not far from here." 


End file.
